regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 170
Halvar Recap ]] Day 42 (continued) In the dark, Halvar is being lead to the goblins by the Necromancer, Uncle Istavan. Halvar is led south then South West down Road. Day 43 It is dawn when Istavan leads Halvar to the tavern at the edge of the Elfwood. Halvar heads inside with Istavan. Istavan leads Halvar to a corner table. Halvar sees a sleeping ranger at the table. The Ranger wakes up. Istavan ask the half-elven ranger, Ishmael, to be their guide into the elfwood. Halvar has no coins to pay Ishmael. Ishmael and Istavan then speak in a foreign language. Istavan then pays a coin and Ishmael agrees to help Halvar to find the goblins. Halvar and the others leave the tavern. They head into the woods. Some time into the woods, Halvar is stopped by Ishmael. Halvar hears noise all around them. Halvar goes to pull his axe defensively. Halvar is hit by arrows. Ishmael isn't happy that Halvar drew his axe. Halvar goes into a rage having been hit by an arrow. The guide dives for cover. Halvar then sees a Female Elf with a bow in a tree above. Halvar climbs the tree and knocks the archer out the tree. Halvar sees 2 elves talk with Istavan. Halvar falls out of the tree and attacks the elves on the ground. Halvar kills 2 elves. Halvar hacks the two elf corpses to pieces. Halvar then checks if Istavan is fine. Istavan is fine. Halvar wants to attack goblins still. Istavan recommends they leave the elfwood so the other elves don't kill them. Halvar looks for Ishmael's tracks, but fails. Istavan and Halvar get lost in the woods. Darkness falls around them. Halvar wants to go hunt elves now. Istavan agrees, he is only here because he needs a large sacrifice to be captured. Istavan needs someone captured alive. Halvar sets up a camp. Halvar builds a good Lean-To. Halvar takes the first watch. Halvar hears several twigs snap. Halvar wakes up Istavan. Halvar attacks the elf and kills them. Halvar sees 2 more elves. Halvar attacks them. Istavan uses his axe-walking stick as a weapon and decapitates an elf. Arrows fly from the woods. Halvar is struck in the torso, slowing him down. Halvar is surrounded. Halvar drags an elf body back into the Lean-to and eats elf flesh. The 20 living elves around Halvar look at him in horor. The elves continue their attack on Halvar. Halvar grabs a nearby living elf and drags him into the lean-to. Halvar use the elf as a shield and kills all the elves that have moved into melee range. Halvar then kills his hostage. Halvar climbs tree to attack one of the Elf Archers. Halvar can't climb tree. Halvar flees the battle, down to 1 HP. Halvar is moving slowly due to his wound. Halvar passes out. :PSA: Do not follow creepy old men into the woods Experience 3160 exp Halvar levels up to level 3 (6365 exp total) *From 33 Max HP to 37 Max HP Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Halvar Episodes